


Ecliptic Start

by SonderTaeWonder



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A Solar Eclipse, Based off the “Eclipse” MV, Gen, JinSoul is alluded to, an owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonderTaeWonder/pseuds/SonderTaeWonder
Summary: She arrives.
Kudos: 7





	Ecliptic Start

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically first posted in 2018 and was originally posted to my Loona Amino account, so if you happened to first see it there, shout out to you! This fic is still there and I won’t be deleting it, but I decided to put it here as well where all my other works are. So this is my notice that don’t worry, this isn’t stolen, just cross posted! You can check the original account post for confirmation if you’d like - it’s [ here ](http://aminoapps.com/p/waomrd).

She arrives.

Jungeun isn’t really sure why she came here, of all places. Her mind and heart, and perhaps her soul, had tugged and tugged her in this direction, whispering _go here, go here, go here!_

She stands in front of the circular building, her eyes following the tall pillars that reach the wide stone awning that protrudes from the side. To her left is a more traditionally rectangular building, then another circular building. The one she stands before, though, unlike the other two with windows sealed by glass, has open floors that look out on the forest and road below.

Repositioning her backpack on her shoulder, Jungeun walks through the puddles into the building, not really caring as the water splashes her white shoes and socks.

If a clearing was surrounded by and composed of stone, this would be it. All around her the pillars and dark floors of the building rise up, and gaping, shadowy doorways with no doors leading into the halls line the walls. High above her, huge panes of glass create a giant skylight that allows her to stare at the pale blue sky and the blinding sun in its center.

The whispering that had plagued her has stilled to silence, and the quiet is almost unbearably eerie. Taking a breath, Jungeun creeps further into the center of the building, peering into the doorways and up at the floors above, though she doesn’t know what it is she’s looking for.

Her surroundings dim in lighting, and she stills, glancing around in confusion before looking up. The sun is covered by a black disk, and the light that manages to get past blazes out like starbursts. 

A solar eclipse.

She begins to feel an itchy sensation at her left eye.

Jungeun knows this should be impossible. She shouldn’t be able to look directly at the eclipse with her naked eyes without cringing away in pain, without being blinded. 

Yet here she is.

She watches the disk, the moon, in slightly terrified awe as it slides away from the sun, the light finally shining full force and returning the building to its initial brightness.

Jungeun takes a shaky breath, suddenly unsure of all of this. She throws her head around, eyes nervously flittering side to side.

A hoot coming from the trees opposite of where she’d come in rings out.

She feels the pull again.

Swallowing, she turns, hesitantly starting to walk out to the forest. She curls her fingers into the fabric of her pack pack straps and wishing she’d brought something more practical than a skirt to wear.

She steps out of the building into the puddles under the stone awning, eyes scanning the tree line. As if by instinct, her eyes zero in on a figure up in the layers of branches.

There, on a branch not too high up, is a large owl with an oval-shaped body. From the top of its head protrudes long, fluffy feathers. Sharp gold-orange eyes stare right back at her without fear, as if it sees her as hardly any threat. That makes sense, though. The massive creature has a sharp beak peaking from the feathers on its face, and long, sharp talons curled around the branch its perched on; she’s more than certain that the owl could rip her apart if it wanted to.

She can only think to describe the owl as mysteriously majestic.

Both of them stare at each other for a long moment. Jungeun feels the urge to square her shoulders and lift her chin, to not look so unsure of herself; she does, and the owl blinks almost curiously, as if it sees something she doesn’t.

They continue their staring match, neither looking away. It’s like a haze erupts into the air, for everything seems to be tinted red and black, creating a strangely beautiful atmosphere around them.

Then suddenly, the owl looks behind her, breaking their eye contact and snapping Jungeun from the scarlet haze. The creature pulls itself up with a few heavy beats of its wide, powerful wings, lifting itself into the air and flying away.

She feels a bit disappointed.

Jungeun turns, following the same line of sight the owl had before it’d taken off.

She notices now that there’s a girl standing in the middle of the circular building, not far behind Jungeun. Her wavy blonde hair is wet, and she wears a similar school-styled shirt and skirt to Jungeun, though the girl’s has blue accents rather than red. There’s an empty goldfish bag hanging loosely, almost droopily, in her right hand. The girl looks a little sad, but far from despondent.

She looks hopeful.

And there’s a glowing blue sliver in her left eye like a sliver of a nearly-new moon twisted onto its side.

Jungeun’s eye still has the itching sensation. When she looks down at the puddles underneath her feet and sees her wavy, distorted reflection, she realized her left eye is glowing red in an incredibly similar way to the other girl.

Jungeun looks up, and thinks that maybe it’s time that this adventure begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you’d like to, comment and let me know your thoughts ♡
> 
> ✧✧✧
> 
> ≪ [My FAQ](https://sondertaewonder.carrd.co/#faq) ≫  
> ≪ [My Carrd](http://sondertaewonder.carrd.co) ≫  
> ≪ [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/sondertaewonder?locale=ar) ≫  
> ≪ [My Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/SonderTaeWonder) ≫  
> 


End file.
